UN IDIOTA
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Song fic."Por mi maldito error, la aleje para siempre, y ahora que me di cuenta de que la amo ya es tarde. fui un idiota." KouKagInu


**Song-fic Un idiota (Kou/Kag/Inu).**

**Los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi**

_Hola mi amor  
Se que cambiaste tu número de teléfono  
Y que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo  
Porque empiezas una nueva vida sin mí  
Sabes amor, deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad  
Que yo soñaba poder darte  
No lo logre, perdóname_

__Como pude ser tan torpe?; por mi maldito error y culpa la he dejado irse de mi vida para siempre, la orille a odiarme siempre; como pude hacerlo?; fui un grandísimo idiota. Por apostar su hermoso corazón y no dejar que mi reputación se arruine, se marcho para siempre de mi vida, mi amada Kagome. Desde que se fue de mi vida, después de lo mal que le hice, comprendí que era mi todo, la que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, quien me apoyaba en todo lo que fuese, quien me escuchaba y comprendía mis problemas; y yo que he hecho?; por no querer que el nombre de Kouga Nobu pierda popularidad; me dedique a jugar con ella, lastimándola tanto que la hice llorar y se fue para siempre, y ahora lo pago caro con esta espina venenosa en mi corazón, que no deja de dolerme tanto. Mi Kagome te amo tanto, perdóname por ser un idiota.

Flash back:

En un instituto universitario de la ciudad de Sapporo, estaban unos jóvenes, que eran los más populares de la escuela, eran por quienes las chicas siempre morían y deseaban estar con ello, y hacían lo imposible por lograrlo. El más popular de ellos era Kouga Nobu, un joven de dieciocho años, joven guapo, de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso y atlético, profundos ojos azules que hacían que las chicas se perdieran en ellos. El siempre conquistaba a quien quisiera sin importarle realmente las mujeres; solo el placer que le daban y listo.

En otra parte del instituto estaba una jovencita de dieciocho años, alta, delgada, ojos marrones, cabello café castaño. Muy bonita, pero siempre se ocultaba en ropa holgada y grande, siempre portaba lentes grandes para su rostro; era la más inteligente del instituto, y por eso y su físico era molestada por muchos, aunque si tenía amigas que la querían de verdad. Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi.

-Hola Kagome, lista para ese tedioso examen de ciencias?.- pregunta Sango, su mejor amiga, era una muchacha alegre, con cabello café como Kagome y ojos marrones; aunque era popular, no le interesaba eso, pues creía que los populares y la popularidad era una superficialidad.

-Claro, como siempre Sango.-

-Oye nerd; préstame tus lupas que llevas en la cara, necesito un microscopio y no hay en el laboratorio.- dijo un chico cruelmente a Kagome, como siempre se burlaban de ella por su físico.

-Que pasa, es que necesitas saber el tamaño de tu cerebro, pero necesitas lupa ya que no lo puedes ver por lo minúsculo que esta?.- contraataco Kagome; ella nunca se dejaba vencer por las burlas. El chico solo dedico a callarse molesto por lo que le dijeron.

-Woow, que valor Kagome.- dijo Sango sorprendida de Kagome.

-Gracias.- dijo Kagome sonriendo a su amiga. En eso entra Kouga al salón, el chico del cual Kagome se enamoro, pero este no le hacía caso, pues la consideraba una tonta nerd.

-Mejor vete olvidando de esas ilusiones que tienes, de que Kouga te hará caso algún día, yo sé lo que te digo amiga, el es un superficial como los demás populares del instituto, y no te valorara como la gran persona que eres.- le decía Sango al ver como Kagome suspiraba cuando vio a Kouga entrar.

-Yo pienso que si sigo luchando, el me notara y sabrá que lo quiero sinceramente.- decía Kagome mientras no dejaba de verlo.

-Luego ni digas que te lo dije cuando este llorando porque él te rechazo; pero aun así, estaré aquí para apoyarte.-

/

-Oye Kouga, que tal si hacemos una apuesta?.-dijo un chico apuesto a Kouga cuando estaban en su mesa.

-Y ahora que apostaremos?.- dijo Kouga arrogantemente.

-Serán cinco mil yenes que te ganaras si conquistas a nerd del instituto; ya sabes a Higurashi.- dijo el chico sonriéndole burlón.

-Estás loco?; no pienso estar ligándome a una fea nerd como ella.- dijo Kouga enojado.

-Piénsalo, solo serán cinco mil yenes que ganas si lo haces además seré tu esclavo por dos semanas, si no lo haces, tendrás que venir vestido de abejita al escuela; que dices ahora abejita?- dijo su amigo burlándose de él.

-De acuerdo, prepárate para ser mi mayordomo y de una vez tendrás que decirme: Amo Kouga.-

En esa tarde Kouga se acerca a Kagome a su casillero, las miradas de sus amigos estaban fijas en el, haber si cumplía lo que se aposto.

-Hola linda, te ayudo a cargar tus cosas?.- dijo Kouga con voz seductora, recargándose en los casilleros en pose arrogante. Kagome no creía su suerte. El chico de sus sueños le estaba hablando por primera vez desde que entro a la universidad, ya hace un año. Sango estaba cerca, no se fiaba de él y sospechaba que algo tramaba Kouga.

-Eehh, si claro Kouga.- dijo Kagome sonrojada, Kouga sonrió a sus adentros, esa apuesta ya la tenía asegurada, pronto tendría cinco mil yenes y un esclavo y podrá volver a estar con chicas lindas otra vez. Desde ese día durante ese tiempo, estuvieron saliendo juntos como amigos nada mas, aunque Kouga insistía a veces en que se dieran un beso o en la famosa "prueba de amor", pero Kagome le decía que iba demasiado rápido; pero aparte de eso, ella lo escuchaba, lo ayuda en lo que fuera, etc.

_Fin de flash back_

_Sé que te marchaste sin saber  
Sin escuchar, sin comprender  
Que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho  
El mal ya está hecho. Ahora  
Se que no merezco tu perdón  
Que lastime tu corazón  
_

Si desde un inicio me hubiese dado cuenta del mal que he hecho, jamás hubiese aceptado esa estúpida apuesta y ahora yo te tendría aquí, entre mis brazos, y no estarías en los brazos de ese idiota suertudo que está contigo. Nunca debí haberlo hecho, debí rechazarla y hablarte porque en verdad quería hacerlo, no por estar obligado, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de la gran persona que eres, linda y pura.

_Regreso de Flash back:_

La amistad entre Kouga y Kagome estaba de fabula; a pesar de las advertencias de Sango hacia Kagome, que tuviese cuidado, porque no era normal que alguien como Kouga, de repente le hable así como si nada a alguien como Kagome, algo debía estar entre manos, un motivo que debía impulsar a Kouga. Pero Kagome decía que sus suplicas y espera dieron frutos, pues Kouga se dio cuenta de que ella lo quiere.

-Te digo que seas cuidadosa con él, Kagome, Kouga no es de los que un día para otro se fijen en la belleza interna.-

-Exageras Sango; solo son tus temores infantiles.-

/

-Ya voy ganando la apuesta Ryu; así que mejor de una vez se mi mayordomo y págame lo que debes.-

-No hasta que te hayas acostado con ella.- 

-Ya verás que si sucederá y entonces habré ganado.-

-Hola Kouga, quieres estar conmigo un rato?.- dijo seductoramente Una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y con curvas definidas, estaba vestida bastante provocativa, haciendo que los chicos fijen sus miradas en ella. Era el tipo de chica de las que Kouga se iba solo por una noche.

-Claro linda, contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- dijo Kouga agarrándola de la cintura, yéndose a otra parte con la chica.

/

-Señorita Higurashi, quiero informarle que usted ha sido seleccionada para estudiar una beca en la Universidad de Tokio, debido a sus excelentes logros académicos.- le informa el director del instituto al estar en su oficina con Kagome. Ella fue la ganadora entre los inteligentes escogidos del instituto a estudiar a Tokio por una beca otorgada. Kagome se puso feliz por una parte, pues ella quería ir a Tokio para estudiar, pero en otra parte, no estaba feliz, pues no quería dejar a su familia, amigos; sobre todo la razón principal, es que no quería dejar a Kouga.

-Muchas gracias director; le diré mañana mi respuesta.-

-De acuerdo, aquí la espero, para saber su decisión.-

-Sango, que crees?; el director dijo que gane una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio.- dijo Kagome emocionada al salir de la oficina del director, yendo con su amiga a la cafetería.

-Muchas felicidades Kagome; entonces te irás para allá?.- le pregunta Sango cuando la felicita, mientras entraban a la cafetería.

-No lo sé, en parte si quiero aceptar; pero en parte no, porque no quiero alejarme de todos, sobre todo de Kouga.- dijo Kagome dudosa.

-Pues creo que si lo harás, porque mira con quien está tu adorado Kouga y que están haciendo.- dijo Sango con algo de sarcasmo al apuntar en una mesa de la cafetería, Kagome ve donde ella apunto; y lo que observo le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos, porque Kouga estaba con una rubia besándose y abrazándose como si nada, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas. Va para enfrentarlo, y lo que escucha le dolió aun mas.

-Y dime Kouga; que sucederá con la nerd de tu novia?.- dijo la chica mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de Kouga y abrazada a él.

-Bah, ella no es mi novia, estaría muerto si me fijo en una rara como ella, solo estoy con ella por una apuesta que hice con un amigo hace una semana. Si lograba conquistar a la nerd de la escuela el seria mi mayordomo y ganaría cinco mil yenes.- dijo Kouga descaradamente al besar de nuevo a la chica. A Kagome le brotaron lagrimas de dolor al escuchar eso, el jamás la quiso de verdad, solo lo hizo por una apuesta. Sango estaba furiosa por lo que dijo, como pudo atreverse a apostar, jugando con los sentimientos de su amiga?.

-Oye idiota, cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo con mi amiga?; acaso no te importo ella, y todo lo que te ha dado?.- dijo Sango enojada al golpear a Koga con un puñetazo en la mejilla, asustando a la chica, haciendo que se fuera de allí. Kouga solo se limpio la sangre que le broto del labio muy tranquilamente.

-Pues claro, con ella jamás saldría, ni aunque fuese la última chica del instituto, solo quería ganar mi apuesta para que mi reputación no se rebajara. Jamás saldría con ella, solo mírala es fea, tonta con esos atuendos de abuelita y esos lentes horribles de lupa. Quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de esa tonta nerd?.- dijo Kouga cínicamente y sin remordimientos; algo que muy tarde pagara caro.

-Ojala que después no estés llorando por lo que le has hecho y trates de pedirle su perdón, para entonces será muy tarde.- dijo Sango al retirarse de ahí con una muy dolida Kagome, Kouga solo se rio socarronamente.

/

-El me lastimo horrible mama; solo jugó con mis sentimientos y yo de tonta caí en sus redes, solo estuvo conmigo por una apuesta.- decía Kagome mientras lloraba en los brazos de su madre y su hermano mayor Renkotsu y el pequeño hermanito Souta, al estar en la sala de su casa.

-Ya mi pequeña Kagome, todo estará bien.- le consolaba su madre, ella estaba furiosa de que un chico patán haya apostado el corazón de su hija.

Ahora mismo iré a golpearlo, por hacer algo tan bajo a mi hermanita.- dijo Souta furioso al escuchar el relato de Kagome, sobre como ese chico aposto jugando con ella, a pesar de ser un pequeño niño de ocho anos, el la protegía mucho, al igual que Renkotsu quien Era un joven parecido a ella, solo que mas alto y le llevaba dos años, así que él tiene veinte. Ambos hermanos al igual que su madre, estaban enojados con ese chico que lastimo gravemente a Kagome.

-No chicos, no lo vale, ahora lo importante es hacer que su hermana se sienta mejor.- les dice su mama al seguir abrazando a su hija y mimándole el pelo.

Pasando un buen rato, en lo que consolaban a Kagome para que se sienta mejor, lo cual se logro, ya que ella no se dejaba abatir por la amargura, llego la hora de cenar, en ese tiempo, Kagome le comento a su familia la noticia que el director le dijo.

-En serio te escogieron para ir allá Kagome?; pues muchas felicidades.-  le dice Souta al estar comiendo con los demás.

-Así es, mañana le diré al director que si acepto ir a la universidad de Tokio.- dijo Kagome con firmeza y decisión.

-No te estarás yendo, más que nada por culpa de ese chico, verdad hermanita?.- dijo Renkotsu con burla, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver lagrimas brotándole de nuevo a Kagome.

-Mira lo que hiciste Renkotsu.-  le reclamo su madre enojada.

-No importa mama; pero voy a Tokio, porque la universidad de ahí es una de las mejores y yo quería estudiar allá, así que esto es una oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar.- dijo Kagome sin dejarse vencer por el dolor que tenía en ese momento.

Muy bien hija, cuando termines de cenar, prepara de una vez tus cosas.-

_Fin de Flash back_

_Hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto  
Queriéndote tanto... pues  
Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo_

A partir de ese día, mi vida fue cambiando poco a poco, al inicio no me importo el que te hayas ido de intercambio, ya que según solo eras otra chica más y que no debía afligirme, pues había muchas, pero después note que la compañía de cualquier chica, ya no me satisfacía como antes, y ya ni siquiera me interesaba estar con alguna, me sentí vacio y solo sin ti, y ahí fue cuando comprendí lo mucho que te amo; y lo mal que hice al jugar contigo para ganar más reputación y fama. Intente llamarte a tu teléfono muchas veces, pero jamás contestabas, le pedí a tu amiga Sango que me diera tu numero, ya que ella siempre se comunicaba contigo, pero ella me dijo que ni loca me lo iba a dar; para qué?, me decía ella, solo para que te lastimara aun más de lo que he hecho?. Me dolía mucho estar sin ti y no había día en que no me reprochara y regañara a mi mismo por lo que hice y cuáles fueron las consecuencias de mis actos estúpidos.

Pasaron tres años desde día en que te fuiste, tres largos años sin ti; me gradué de arquitecto, pero ese título no significó nada para mí si no estabas conmigo. Después por razones familiares tuve que ir a Tokio, por una celebración familiar, un primo mío se iba a casar pronto, nunca me cayó bien mi primo Inuyasha, ese tarado de cabello plateados y horrendos ojos dorados, mas combinado con su fea cara era un caos, siempre nos peleábamos por lo que sea. No quería ir a su fiesta de compromiso, ni mucho menos verlo, pero mi padre me obligo a ir, en contra de mi voluntad.

Estaba en la fiesta bastante aburrido, pero en eso vi una melena negra de mujer que me resulto familiar; la dueña de esa melena volteo hasta quedar de frente; y me sorprendí que eras tú, mi querida Kagome, pero tu tenias el cabello castaño, pero ya no importa, vi que eras muy hermosa, y ya usabas ropa mas femenina y ajustada y dejaste de usar esas enormes gafas, haciéndote notar lo hermosa que eres. Te hable para saludarte, pero tú solo me viste con indiferencia y te marchaste de ahí con tu amiga Sango, dejándome dolido y sorprendido por tu reacción. En eso escucho a mi tío Inuno llamando a todos los invitados para dar brindis y anunciar a la feliz pareja que pronto se iba a casar, no quería estar ahí, pero algo me obligo a quedarme en el salón. En eso escucho que mi tío felizmente y con alegría dice:

-Y ahora que pasen los futuros esposos: mi querido hijo Inuyasha Taisho y mi nuera Kagome Higurashi.-

_No, no puedo exigir que me perdones  
Mis errores son graves y es muy duro  
Camine por la senda equivocada  
Cuando me diste amor, ese amor puro  
Hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones  
Cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde  
Camine por la senda equivocada  
Y te hice llorar, soy un cobarde_

Todos aplaudían felices por esa pareja, silbaban y felicitaban, menos yo, que me quede sorprendido y mi corazón empezó a hacerse trizas al saber que no eras una invitada más de la fiesta, sino que eres la futura esposa de mi horrendo primo. Mi dolor aumento más cuando te vi feliz siendo abrazada por Inuyasha, y dándose un beso. Mi cerebro me decía que ya no tenía oportunidad de emendar lo que te hice y recuperarte, pero yo no hice caso de eso. Después del brindis, trate de buscarte, y esperaba que estuvieras alejada de esa bestia para poder hacerlo. Vi que estabas acompañada de tu amiga; tú estabas muy nerviosa por algo, al parecer debía ser por un sobre que tenia Sango en sus manos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero de todos modos escuche su conversación:

-Anda Kagome que tal si es cierto; porque si lo es, tendremos una razón más para celebrar.- dijo Sango, yo no entendí a que se refirió, pero algo me daba mala espina.

-No se Sango, que tal si no es cierto?; no quiero decepcionar a Inuyasha.- te escuche decir muy preocupada, yo rezaba por qué no fuera lo que creía que iba a ser.

-Mejor abramos el sobre. Muy bien aquí dice que los resultados fueron positivos.-

-A que te refieres?.-

-Que muchas felicidades amiga, tienes tres meses de embarazo, Inuyasha se pondrá feliz de saber que pronto será papa, y que tu eres la madre de su bebe.- le escuche decir a Sango muy feliz, y observe que tu también te pusiste feliz por la noticia. Yo en cambio sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo al saber que las oportunidades de volver contigo estaban siendo cada vez más escasas.

-Y tú qué haces aquí, que no sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?.- escucho preguntar a Sango muy enojada, tu ya te habías ido a buscar a la bestia de tu prometido para darle la noticia.

-En primer lugar, estoy aquí a la fuerza porque el novio es mi primo, por desgracia, en segundo lugar vine a recuperar a mi amada Kagome.- le dije a Sango con firmeza, no iba a dejar que venciera mi orgullo; ella solo se echo a reír dejándome muy confuso.

Por favor, ahora quieres recuperarla, cuando por fin Kagome es feliz con un hombre, y más aun cuando ya se va a casar?.- me decía Sango con sarcasmo y burla.

Pero por eso estoy aquí, quiero pedirle perdón y no me alejare de ella hasta que me haya perdonado, y más aun haya vuelto conmigo.- le dije muy decidido; era verdad te iba a insistir que me perdonaras por ser un idiota, y no te dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo, y también lograr que dejaras a la bestia de Inuyasha y volvieras conmigo, pero Sango solo siguió riendo.

-Te dije que después no estuvieras llorando y rogando su perdón cuando te dieras cuenta del mal que le hiciste, pero no te importo y te reíste cínicamente haciéndola llorar; ahora después de mucho tiempo quieres recuperarla, cuando ya encontró al amor de su vida?; pues no será posible, no le puedes exigir su perdón, ya que tu error fue grave.-

-Se que ella me querrá perdonar después de que le insista.-

-Pues no será posible, cuando ella estaba contigo, te dio lo mejor de si misma y no lo valoraste, y ahora quieres volver. Es tarde, Kagome jamás querrá regresar contigo.-

_Sé que otro amor encontraras  
Que te de luz, que te de paz  
Que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte  
Quisiera abrazarte, pero  
Se que no merezco tu perdón  
Que lastime tu corazón_

Después de esa fiesta me quede pensativo, en las palabras de tu amiga Sango, que jamás podre recuperarte y nunca volverías conmigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido. En la mañana siguiente parto hacia tu departamento, ya que mi tío me dijo en donde vivías. Estaba decidido a recuperarte sin importar las consecuencias. Llego a tu casa, y lo primero que escucho son gemidos y suspiros de amor y placer. Aun después de esa sorpresa toco a la puerta, alguien baja a abrir soltando gruñidos de furia y enojo, observe que no eras tú quien me recibió, sino la bestia de Inuyasha; me recibió con fachas de haberse acabado de despertar, ya que solo estaba con un shorts puesto y sin camisa.

-Que haces en casa de Kagome, bestia?.- le dije enojado al verlo ahí en tu hogar.

-Pues aquí vivo, lobo inútil, esta es mi casa.- me dice Inuyasha con burla, mientras sonreía con sorna, yo no podía creerlo.

-Quien está ahí, Inuyasha cielo?.- te escucho preguntar, trato de ver adentro y hablarte, pero esa bestia no me dejaba hacerlo.

-No es nadie Kagome; ve a esperarme en la bañera mi amor, yo enseguida voy.- le escucho al perrucho decirle eso a Kagome, yo solo me quede helado al presenciar todo eso.

-Mejor háblale y dile que quiero hablar con ella.-  le digo a ese perrucho, sin dar marcha atrás, el solo me ve con furia y me suelta un puñetazo.

-Y crees que lo hare, después de todo lo que le hiciste?.-

-Como es que…?-

-Lo sé porque ella me lo dijo, como fue que apostaste para conquistarla, solo porque querías que tu reputación no se bajara, doy gracias a Kami, que ella jamás se entrego a ti y se dio cuenta de lo que le hiciste a tiempo. Fuiste un estúpido al hacer eso, ya que le hiciste mucho daño. No sé porque eres mi primo, si tan solo eres escoria que no le importa nadie más que si mismo.-  me dice la bestia de Inuyasha, y me cierra la puerta en mi cara.

El día de tu boda, me fui directo a la iglesia en donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Te declararía ante todos lo mucho que te amo y cuanto deseo que estés conmigo. Voy llegando y entro a la iglesia, llegando justo en la parte donde el padre dice: _Y si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o se calle para siempre"; _al parecer llegue a tiempo.

-Yo me opongo.- dije al entrar de golpe a la iglesia, todos los invitados se me quedaron viendo, incluso tú y el perrucho que esta a tu lado.

-Que haces aquí, Kouga?.- te escucho decir muy fríamente, y con tono de enojo, por haber interrumpido tu boda.

Kagome, vine a recuperarte, te amo.- te digo al estar de rodillas frente tuyo, mi querida Kagome, cuanto me arrepiento el haberte herido en el pasado, pero ya estoy para recuperarte.

Que no entendiste nada inútil, ella no volverá contigo.- le escucho decir a Inuyasha muy furioso, al igual que algunos invitados, que murmuraban entre sí.

Deja yo me encargo de esto amor.- escucho que le dices muy tranquila a esa bestia, haciendo que se calme.

Por favor Kagome, vuelve conmigo, no te cases, te lo ruego.- te suplico al verte ahí con un rostro serio.

-Kouga, tú me lastimaste gravemente hace tiempo, y en mi presencia admitiste que solo estuviste conmigo, porque querías ganar una apuesta, y no te importo lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Y ahora después de tres años, cuando por fin encontré al hombre de mi vida, quien me hace feliz y es el padre de mi futuro bebe y con quien me voy a casar; vienes como si nada a pedirme que vuelva contigo; no crees que ya es demasiado tarde?.- me dices bastante fría y enojada, dejándome sorprendido y también a los demás invitados, ya que escucho murmullos enojados, todos comentando de lo patán que soy.

-Por eso te pido que vuelvas conmigo; desde que te fuiste, mi vida no ha sido la misma; ya no quería estar con chicas, quería estar contigo sin ti me estaba muriendo; y ahora te pido que me perdones y vuelvas a mi lado y seamos familia; ese bebe que esperas lo criare como si fuera mío.- te ruego de nuevo, de nuevo escucho comentarios de los invitados, y esa bestia estaba furiosa.

-Como te atreves a decir enfrente mío, que quieres que mi Kagome vuelva contigo, mas aun decir que tú criaras como tuyo a mí bebe. Ese pequeño que crece en su vientre es mi hijo, y yo lo criare, porque soy su padre.- dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo de nuevo, queriendo golpearme, pero de nuevo lo detuviste.

-Lo siento Kouga, pero no quiero volver contigo jamás, me lastimaste demasiado, cuando yo te quería en verdad, pero eso no te importo, solo te importo su egocentrismo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al enamorarme de ti, y más aun el creer que tú me corresponderías, aunque en cierta forma te lo debo agradecer, porque si no me hubieses alejado de ti, no hubiese conocido a mi amado Inuyasha.-

-Pero Kagome..- te suplico de nuevo, estaba atónito de tu respuesta, me dolió escucharte que no quieres volver conmigo, y que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo el haberme querido.

-Las cosas son así Kouga, lo que hiciste fue uno de tantos errores que no tiene marcha atrás y no hay segundas oportunidades; ahora por favor vete de aquí y déjame ser feliz con Inuyasha y nuestro bebe; y tu deberías rehacer de nuevo tu vida.- fue lo último que te escuche decir; solo salgo de ahí lastimado en mi corazón y con una profunda tristeza, tan solo escucho decir al padre:_ "y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"._ Con esa frase significo que ya eras de ese perro con suerte para siempre y jamás volverás a mí.

_Y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono  
Ni yo me perdono... y  
Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo  
Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí,  
Pero te amo_

Desde ese día, ya han pasado tres años más de que ya no te tengo conmigo, me he sentido extremadamente solo; y jamás logre perdonarme a mí mismo lo que he hecho. Solo te he visto unas cuantas veces, y siempre te vi feliz con la bestia Inuyasha, junto con una pequeña niña muy hermosa parecida a ti. Nunca me deje de reprochar mis errores; aunque ya tenga una novia, jamás te he podido olvidar, tú siempre serás mi primer amor y el único en mi vida.

No puedo evitar decir que por mi error fui un idiota y por lo mismo te he perdido, pero siempre te amare, aun cuando eres feliz con otro hombre. Mi querida Kagome; te amo, fui un idiota al herirte, y por lo mismo perderte para siempre.

Fin de la historia.

**Esta vez por razones desconocidas decidí hacer un song-fic, espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Cuando estén con alguien, valoren a la persona y no se tomen nada a juego, porque será algo que más tarde se arrepentirán por siempre, al haber dejado ir al amor de su vida para siempre, solo por un simple y tonto juego del corazón, hay errores tan graves que no tienen segundas oportunidades. La canción es de Joan Sebastián, se llama "Un idiota".**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN**


End file.
